


It's where my demons hide

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016





	It's where my demons hide

Джереми разбудил холод и резкий запах серы.

– Не может быть, – пробормотал он, не поднимая головы от подушки, – опять с утра. Ма-а-ал!

Хлопок. Шаг. Шорох. Поцелуй в щёку.

– Прости, Джей, – прошептал Малкольм, присаживаясь на краешек кровати, – я не думал, что так задержусь.

Джереми стоически молчал, хотя больше всего ему сейчас хотелось свалить этого несносного человека на кровать, обнять и проспать ещё пару-тройку суток.

– Джей? – робко позвал Малкольм, и Джереми приоткрыл один глаз, глядя на виноватую мину своего личного проклятия.

– Сегодня долбаный выходной, Мал, – проворчал Джереми, наощупь находя руку Малкольма и сжимая её, – а ты снова куда-то уходишь! Что, за все то время, что ты честно служил силам Зла, тебе не могут дать выходной? Ты же работаешь на звездолёте! Поддерживаешь баланс добра и зла в этой крохотной человеческой колонии, мотающейся по космосу!

– Сатана сказал, я слишком очеловечился.

От удивления Джереми даже поднял голову с подушки.

– Ты-то? – спросил он, старательно сдерживая рвущиеся с языка саркастичные шуточки. – Высший демон Маллос, исполняющий обязанности офицера безопасности на первом корабле землян, развившем скорость в шесть варпов, обманувший весь Звёздный флот, считающий тебя Малкольмом Ридом?

Но Мал выглядел не взбешенным, а каким-то… печальным?

Сон окончательно канул в лету. Джереми резко сел и схватил Мала за плечи.

– Они что, отзывают тебя? Только не говори, что да!

– Нет, – покачал головой Мал, – они превратили меня в человека.

Джереми замер, ошеломлённо глядя на Мала.

– Шутишь?

– Нет.

Мал и в самом деле был предельно серьёзен. А Джереми никак не мог поверить в его слова.  
 __  
Если ты демон, это навечно. Ты никогда не познаешь прелести сна, никогда не оценишь в полной мере ни одного запаха: все они будут смешаны с запахом серы, – никогда не почувствуешь по-настоящему человеческого прикосновения: плоть, сотканная дьявольской силой из воздуха, никогда не заменит реального тела. Если ты демон, то ты вечно на грани. И никто не спросит тебя, нравится ли тебе там...  
  
Джереми помнил их первые разговоры, когда узнал, что Малкольма на самом деле зовут Маллос и он вовсе не тот, за кого себя выдаёт. Он отчётливо помнил, как умер, помнил свет в конце тоннеля, банальный до зубовного скрежета, а потом какая-то невероятная сила выдернула его из этого тоннеля и засунула обратно в тело. Мгновенно очнувшись, он увидел облако чёрного дыма, сгущающееся около его кровати. Оно превратилось в Малкольма Рида, тут же судорожно схватившего его за руку – и Джереми никогда не забудет испуганных глаз Мала: “Вдруг не вышло, вдруг с той стороны вернулся не он, Джереми, а кто-то другой?”

Малкольм рассказал ему всё в тот же вечер, покаявшись сразу во всём: и в собственной нечеловеческой природе, и в любви, и в нежелании отпускать. С первым Джереми смирился, второго отчаянно хотел, третье стало его путёвкой обратно в мир живых. Ещё слабый после полученных ран, он обнимал Мала, аккуратно прижавшегося к нему, и знал: больше шанса уйти от майора Хейса у Маллоса не будет.

Со временем демон и человек притёрлись друг к другу, и Джереми часто шутил, что Малу надо было сразу представиться: тогда, по крайней мере, Джереми не пришлось бы гадать, почему Рид его так бесит. Но после нескольких лет службы и жизни бок о бок, практически неразлучно, видя друг друга каждый из трёхсот шестидесяти пяти дней в году (и не исключая двадцать девятое февраля високосного), Джереми не верил: неужели правда Малкольм мог стать человеком?

И решил проверить это единственным возможным способом.

Малкольм, как всегда, не ожидал внезапного поцелуя: открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и вдруг оказался втянутым в самое крышесносное человеческое занятие на свете. Джереми никогда не сдерживался: целовал напористо, каждый раз так, будто поцелуй – это уже секс, буквально трахал рот Малкольма языком. И обычно Мал подключался к процессу почти сразу – но сейчас почему-то сидел смирно и будто прислушивался к своим ощущениям. Тогда Джереми сбавил обороты и начал целовать его более нежно, призывая присоединиться, ответить.

Было странно целоваться по-новому с тем, кого знаешь так долго и так хорошо и с кем привык не нежничать. Обычно Мал был самым страстным любовником на свете – но, возможно, став человеком, он не захочет прежней жёсткости... Джереми вовсе не был разочарован. Напротив, ему всегда казалось, что Мал заслуживает более ласкового обращения. И теперь ему выпал шанс исполнить все свои желания...

Мал оттолкнул его от себя – недалеко, правда, – чтобы восстановить дыхание, и сказал:

– Я всегда знал, что ты сладкий, Джей, но чтоб настолько...

Джереми рассмеялся и дурашливо ткнул его в плечо:

– Кто бы говорил, мистер Сахарный Тростник!

Мал возмущённо ахнул и бросился на него, заваливая на кровать и нависая сверху. В лукавых голубых глазах плясали все черти Ада.

И Джереми определённо нравилось это превращение – в конце концов, в каждом человеке есть немного демона.


End file.
